Promise
by AlesSa EvaNs
Summary: "- Estas pensando nuevamente en la tierra, ¿no es asi? - Calla Ragnarok, no sé lidiar con eso ¡Y menos contigo!" Una Chrona que apuesta por una promesa hecha hace bastante tiempo atras...Ando tristona y de ahí el motivo del fic


**Estoy triste extraño a mis dos amores de Fanfiction y este fic es pensado en ellos**.

* * *

Todo era oscuro en su alrededor, la locura se apoderaba a ratos de sus pensamientos, pero ya se había acostumbrado y por más raro que pareciese aprendió a lidiar con eso. Pero sólo con eso, aún no sabía lidiar con ese dolor en el pecho cada vez que ciertos recuerdos acudían a su memoria.

- Estas pensando nuevamente en la tierra, ¿no es así?

- Calla Ragnarok, no sé lidiar con eso ¡Y menos contigo!

Ragnarok por lo general, gustaba de molestar a su técnico, pero desde que ella se "despojó" de toda atadura como decía Medusa al punto de acabar con la vida de la misma, algo en él había cambiado y también en ella, y cuando absorbieron la locura y el libro de Eibon se evidenció aún mas: Chrona cargaba con la locura del Kishin y la de los demás, incluyéndole a Ragnarok, motivo por el cual dejó de causarle malos ratos, tratando de alivianar la carga de la pelirosa. Al fin y al cabo, sentía como la oprimía esa carga gracias a la resonancia de almas.

Como pudo, se las ingenió para materializarse a voluntad como antes lo hacía y en un intento de abrazo, trató de reconfortar a la chica que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Chrona...no te pongas así – la estrechó un poco más – tampoco sé lidiar con esto pero estamos juntos, ¿no?

- Miedo...locura...oscuridad...Mi alma fue devorada por esta oscuridad hace tiempo, he estado siendo engullida entera por este miedo. Intenté escapar de las fauces de esta oscuridad pero fue en vano – se soltó del agarre de su arma y lo puso delante suyo – Así que decidí tomar ese miedo y hacerlo mío. De esa forma traicioné a todos, mate a mi madre. Me hundí más profundo de lo que estaba; quería demostrar que no era tan mala como pensaban, pero realmente...todo era una excusa, nada tuvo sentido.

Chrona soltó a la espada demoníaca para cubrir su rostro, estaba al borde del colapso pero no quería lastima, y menos de él.

El sólo la miraba, impotente sin saber cómo consolarla realmente.

- Recuerda lo que Maka prometió.

Al instante vino el recuerdo de una alegre peliceniza que aún sabiendo todo lo que hizo le tendía la mano con un cariño sincero, el cual le hacía sentir que podía con todo y contra todo, le daba el valor y el coraje necesario para superar cualquier miedo, a cualquier kishin, todo por ella.

"¡Definitavemente volveré por ti! ¡Así que espérame por favor!" esas fueron las palabras de Maka, triste por dejar a su amiga ahí sola pero decidida en cumplir su promesa. Maka era la única persona que creyó en ella, era su mejor amiga.

La pelirosa pareció tranquilizarse, miró a su arma y le sonrió.

- Ragnarok, ella dijo que volvería, y la seguiré esperando como lo vengo haciendo hace ya quien sabe cuanto.

Una lágrima se le escapó de los ojos, pero no era de tristeza, era de felicidad. Felicidad por saber que había alguien que atravesaría todos los obstáculos que se le presentasen para ir junto a ella.

- Ella vendrá, de eso no hay duda – dijo la espada apretando un poco el puño. No lo admitiría pero estaba algo celoso de Maka, ¿por qué ella conseguía aún sin estar presente ponerle mejor a Chrona? Era inaudito.

Algo perturbó la oscura tranquilidad que reinaba a su alrededor. Se podía escuchar voces ¿será que tanto hablar de Maka le producía alucinaciones? Luego, todo volvió a su antigua tranquilidad.

- Maka, creo en ti.

Una fuerte explosión sacudió a ambos de su lugar, y luego todo fue cubierto por una luz enceguecedora, el cual los aturdió un poco.

- ¡Chrona!

Aunque no podía ver quien era ya que aún no se acostumbraba a tanta luz; en realidad, no hacía falta, esa voz le venía acompañando desde siempre e hizo que la chica esbozara una sonrisa.

* * *

**Yo también espero una promesa como Chrona, y al igual que ella, creo en esa promesa y seguiré esperando.**

**Ah! para los que siguen mi Fic "Brasas" quiero decirles que aún no lo actualizo porque no me deja el Sr. Chantaje (como no llega a ocho review no me da el sgte cap para publicar u.u) pero espero hacerlo pronto.**


End file.
